Bailar contigo
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: Esos pequeños y hasta sencillos momentos junto, simplemente, valían oro/ LeviHan- One-Shot apenas. ¡Dense una vuelta! Si le aburre les devuelvo su dinero! (?


**Bueno, este esta cortito pero bueno... Estuve escuchando música de los 40's y me imagine esto.**

**A nadie le importa C:**

**Estoy 20 minutos de irme a la boda de mi primo Dx Es estresante ya que aún no me arreglo... Deseenme suerte.**

**Sobre esto... No se que tal quedo, solo lo hice y ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y personajes le pertenecen a Hajime, yo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

Solo... Sin nada más que lo acompañara que la humeante taza de té -ignorando la presencia de algunas tristes velas que se extinguían poco a poco- en la mesita de noche al centro del salón. Hacía mucho que no se sentaba un rato a relajarse en la sala del cuartel donde deberían de reunirse a pasar tiempo de calidad tanto él como sus compañeros de labor, cosa que por supuesto no podían hacer, dejando que el lugar quedará en un extraño abandono. Se conservaba limpio por sus ordenes.

Según sus cálculos, ya era de madrugada, cerró los ojos con pesar. Ya solo traía puestas las correas de las piernas sobre el pantalón, las botas y la camisa blanca sin su pañoleta con los botones superiores desabotonados. Echo hacia atrás su cabello con la mano izquierda dejando salir un gruñido, estaba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Esos nuevos reclutas y todos los secretos que se iban descubriendo, por más que intentará que no fuera así, lo hacían preocuparse.

Se levantó un poco del sofá en donde reposaba para alcanzar su bebida, volvió a su posición y dio un sorbo largo. Dejó la taza de nuevo en su lugar -sobre un pequeño plato, no se expondría a dañar la madera de aquél mueble-, se froto la cara "Tal vez ya estoy viejo" pensó.

Estuvo varios minutos sentado en el mismo sofá con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, con la mente en blanco. De un flashaso recordó que aquél salón de reuniones contaba con un toca discos. Se levanto, lento llegó a la consola y tomo varios discos, los ojeo todos pero solo uno llamo su atención. Lo puso en el artefacto y después de que la aguja rozara el vinil comenzó a sonar una melodía que según la funda del disco se llamaba "Some enchanted evening" de un tipo cuyo nombre no podía adivinar la pronunciación.

Segundos después de que la canción sonaba, una joven mujer entro al salón, ya sin ninguna correa sobre su cuerpo pero aún conservaba tanto las botas como el pantalón y la blusa amarilla de su uniforme.

—De nuevo tristeando solo... ¡Espera! Me encanta esa canción— se acercó a el toca discos para escuchar mejor, cerro los ojos y canto suavemente.

—A veces necesito detenerme a beber té— cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo al sofá, Hanji lo tomo de las manos y lo jalo al centro del salón empujando con el pie la mesita para darles más espacio.

—No seas amargado, vamos a bailar— se recargo en su hombro mientras era tomada por la cintura, uniendo sus manos.

—No se bailar— admitió sin apartar la mirada. Dando movimientos torpes.

—¿Como es eso posible? ¿Cuando eras adolescente no salias a bailar?— cuestiono divertida, deteniéndose.

—En ese entonces para lo único que salía era para sobrevivir—

—Entonces, yo te enseño— tomaron la posición de nuevo. Una nueva canción empezó a sonar —"Peg O' My Heart" es la ideal para enseñarte.

Hanji comenzó a dar pequeños movimientos marcandole en tono bajo a Rivaille los tiempos además de que tan largos debían ser los pasos. Al principio, Levi no dejaba de mirar los pies de su compañera y los suyos, ocasionando algunos pisotones pero ningún regaño por parte de la mujer. Simplemente lo miraba sonriente, con un tinte de melancolía. Otra melodía se abrió paso, cambiando la velocidad.

—Esta es "Lover man", debes ir más lento— se relajó un poco rodeando el cuello de su acompañante con los brazos, él rodeo su cintura conformando un acompasado vals que se mecía con la voz de aquella mujer que cantaba.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar, no necesitaron cambiar de posición, se sentían muy cómodos así. Según su memoria, el nombre de la melodía era "I love you for sentimental reasons". Segundos después de comenzar la canción, Zoé levantó la cabeza alejándose un poco sin dejar de bailar y le sonrió resplandeciente. Él solo bufó, sabia que esos momentos erán muy especiales y no pensaba arruinarlos con una discusión pero necesitaba saber el motivo de su risa.

—¿Te es gracioso que no se bailar?— la miro severo.

—Sonrio de felicidad, idiota. Hace mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntos, además, no bailas tan mal— soltó una risita, no iba a dejarse admitir que siempre que Rivaille aceptaba pasar tiempo con ella y dejarse llevar, la hacía tremendamente feliz.

—Prométeme que... Cuando esto termine, iremos a bailar juntos a la ciudad— la jaló un poco hacía él volviendo a quedar abrazados... Atrapados en el compás de aquella canción.

—Es una promesa entonces— cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la tonada.

Sus pasos parecían hacerlos volar en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos, nadie más, sin los peligros constantes que los amenazaran e hicieran perderse en el abismo de la desesperación al creer que no podrían volver a verse. "I'm Making Believe" resonaba en el salón, Hanji coreaba algunas partes de la canción mientras Rivaille soltaba algunos suspiros... Sin palabras, sin acuerdos, ambos sabían que esa bien podría ser 'su' canción como 'pareja'.

Y ahí se quedaron toda la noche, bailando en casi una completa oscuridad... Por esa noche, dejaron salir su sentimentalismo... Por esa noche, no necesitaron nada más en el mundo, ya que se tenían el uno al otro...

**Las canciones son:**

**-Some enchanted evening- Perry Como**

**-Lover man- Billie Holiday**

**-I love you for sentimental reasons- Nat King Cole**

**-Peg o' my heart- Harmonicats**

**-I'm making believe- Ella Fitzgerald**

**Denles una checada, no se si son toda pero son muy buenas. Me gusta mucho la última en especial.**

**A ver que les parece. Personalmente, me gusto...**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merzco, sino, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


End file.
